Electronic devices often require clock signals of different frequencies. Typically, a single clock system such as a phase locked loop circuit is used to generate multiple clock signals having different frequencies. Clock signals at certain frequencies, however, are difficult to generate, and circuits running at clock signals having different frequencies are difficult to synchronize. Consequently, previous techniques for providing clock signals are unsatisfactory for some situations.